The present invention relates to tools for cutting golf cups and in particular to a power-driven tool.
Tools for cutting golf cups are known and generally comprised a non-powered device in which a hollow cylinder is carried on one end of a pole and two handles extend laterally from the other end of the pole in a general T-shape. To cut a hole a person needs to press downwardly on the handles while twisting the pole back and forth until the hollow cylinder is pressed into the ground a sufficient degree to achieve a desired depth. Use of this type of a manual device has several drawbacks including exposing the user to carpal tunnel syndrome and other strain/sprain-types of injuries associated with wrist extension/flexion, palm pressures and repetitive tasks. Also, the hole achieved by use of such a manual device is not always precise due to the failure to maintain a vertical orientation of the pole during the twisting and pushing process. Further, achieving a consistent depth for each hole is problematic.